halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Halo Nation/Archive 1
h Ship Naming Scheme RelentlessRecusant has been able to hack the article titles allowing special characters to be used to display the article name i.e. it's now possible to ilovebees all in lower characters. It has been proposed that for ships that we italicize the name. What is consenus with the naming convention? Should we italicize the names? Something else? -- Esemono 16:16, 18 November 2006 (UTC) For all ships, I recommend...XYZ-class Cruiser, ABC-class Frigate, etc...for individual ship names, use: UNSC XYZ, or for Covvie ships, use JKL. This is standard naval terminology. To write a hyperlink to a UNSC ship within an article, insert: For example, appears as . Why no augmentations mentioned on the Spartan One Page? *The Orion Project page dosn't talk about the augmentations that the Spartan 1's had-- **We can only list information we know. The books follow the second and third projects with only passing mention of the first. --Dragonclaws 01:40, 29 November 2006 (UTC) Where are the games? Do you know any places with online Halo games because I hate having to look at all those things that come up when you search--prophit of war 01:29, 18 November 2006 (UTC) :Try Halo Movie Online it's a Halo message board with an arcade. --Dragonclaws 22:35, 12 November 2006 (UTC) Covenant diet *Okey what we do know is that grunts drink from a device called a food nipple. I think we should expand that like if the birds and doberman guaters are food, the dietary habits of different covenant races, and if each one is a herbavore, omnivore, or carnivore, maybe even feeders. :*Carnivore Races: Brutes, Jackals, possably elites(please expand) Keelbugs(maybe)... :*Herbavore Races: Drones(maybe), Elites(possible), Keelbugs(maybe), possably prophets... :*Omnivore Races: Elites(possible since they're human equauls), possibly Prophets... :*Feeder/fed(feeders means like feeding of something and fed meens something feeds them) Races: Hunters(probably fed since they're worms), Engineers(possibley feeders and feed themselvs), Grunts(confermed fed)(possably also feeders), Prophets are probably fed like kings... :*Animals seen that could be food: Halo dinosours, birds, doberman guater, blind wolf, fish, bugs... :*Plants: The plants in High Charity, possably some on the halos... :So please, please add what ever you find out about what different races of th covenant. Possible places to find things halo Graphic Novel and maybe other novels and the thersty grunt. -- leckgolo434 email me about if you've added anything to this article. ::*Well, its all speculation, which is something Halopedia tries to avoid. All we know is that Grunts eat some kind of processed paste, and prisoners are sometimes executed by being fed to Brutes or Jackals. Keelbugs and Doberman Gators are non-canon. --Dragonclaws 03:16, 9 November 2006 (UTC) :::*Agreed its all speculation! This type of material should go on a fan site! -- 05:26, 9 November 2006 (UTC) ::*Yeah this is like that fanfiction that someone made up about the Ranking system in the Halo Universe. Speculation shouldn't be allowed. -- Yamanba 01:18, 10 November 2006 (UTC) IStrateigic Board We should have an article where players tell the best ways to beat levels and mod maps. -- Leckgolo434 :*Isnt that what the Walkthroughs are for on each Level? -- 05:26, 9 November 2006 (UTC) ::*No I mean like different ways that characters discovered. :::*Huh? You want different ways that game characters are discovered? What does that mean? -- Yamanba 01:16, 10 November 2006 (UTC) ::::*Woops did I say characters I meant players sorry. What I mean is when players find new ways to do things they talk about it. -- Leckgolo434 02:44, 10 November 2006 Halo Quiz *How about if someone puts some kind of quiz about the Halo universe. Also how about when someone fails it has the mark of shame and when they ace it, it has the Marathon badge that Capton Keys wore. :*I'm thinking that's not practical on a site where people can look up all the answers. --Dragonclaws 22:25, 9 November 2006 (UTC) ::*Yeah I guess your right. Maybe a quiz where you fill in some answers and it tells what character you are. Like if you have attitude you could be Sgt. Johnson. Or if you're smart, you're Cortana. -- Leckgolo434 22:41, 9 November 2006 :*Please add to this... -- Leckgolo434 02:38, 10 November 2006 Trick Talk'en How about something with discussions about tricks and things like that. :*Well, we do have a Forum. The wiki itself should only be a collection of information. --Dragonclaws 00:22, 10 November 2006 (UTC) :*Also there is already a whole category on Category:Tricks and Cheats and more spefically there is the Category:Advanced Skills and Category:Glitches. There is even a page that I think you'd like Have no skills? Suck at Halo? You can win by Cheating!--Yamanba 01:16, 10 November 2006 (UTC) ::*Hay, I don't suck, I mean for other people. Just to let you know I've goten from the armory to the Tarteras Fight in less then 30 minutes, without dieing. Even though I cheat. But still I'm good. Also thats on Legiondary where I did that various times. -- 22:11, 10 November 2006 (edit) Halowood Videos How about a video index of all videos you have? So, how do you like the name. -- User talk:Leckgolo43422:28, 10 November 2006 :You mean like the Videos and Cutscenes Category? -- Esemono 08:21, 11 November 2006 (UTC) ::No I mean, well yeah I guess but how about if people can put their own videos in there. And what if it has all the trailers like how video stores have demos. :::We can't store video on Halopedia but we do already have articles on the Halo trailers, i.e. Halo 3 Announcement Trailer or the Halo Wars Announcement Trailer -- Esemono 08:37, 12 November 2006 (UTC) Halopedia Hyper Library *And how about a library of all the hyperlinks to the Halopedia articles.(not the library on the installations) :*Which articles? Isn't there already a special page in the wiki for this? --Doomguy0505 02:02, 11 November 2006 (UTC) :*Yeah, what do you mean? There are already Halopedia Media Mentions for articles that mention Halopedia... -- Esemono 08:14, 11 November 2006 (UTC) :* links to every article in Halopedia. -- Dragonclaws 08:21, 11 November 2006 (UTC) Halopedia Sound Center Hey, why dosn't anyone make a place where you can hear sounds. Ex. Gravemind reversed reveresed message(I perposely put that second reversed), the Jackals diologue reversed back into Sargant Johnsons words and back into Jackal, Elite Wort Wort Wort back into G Go Go, the sounds weapons make... :Sounds can be added to their apropriate articles. For instance, in Reversed Message, we have Reversed_message.ogg. --Dragonclaws 20:41, 11 November 2006 (UTC) ::Oh, really, I didn't know. But I want to listen to it on Windows Media Player -- :::Halopedia can't handle Windows Media files, only .ogg files. -- Esemono 14:51, 12 November 2006 (UTC) ::::Information on playing Ogg --Dragonclaws 20:55, 12 November 2006 (UTC) Reversed Dialogue *Reversed Dialogue - Jackals, Elites, and Gravemind should have their reversed diologue added either on their pages or a new "Reversed Dialouge" page if someone has a way on their computer. Mombasa Times *Extra, extra we should create a weekly newspaper for Halopedia website! What I think is that Halo pedia should make either a weekly or monthly didgital newspaper about everything new about the halo univers, for example new vehicles, weapons, and action figures. This paper should everything new to the franchice.-- Leckgolo434 :*Thats fine and dandy but there are about a million other News sites just for Halo that get their info about 100 times faster than we do. We should focus on providing a Halo encylodia of all things in the Halo Universe. However, if you want to start a newspaper go ahead and create a new page and roll off the presses. Even newbies can make new pages AND upload images -- 05:26, 9 November 2006 (UTC) ::*What if it comes Monthly or can have different parts of the paper by different people.Like some people do the Main Article, some do the gaming(wich is kindof like sports exept gaming), some would illistrate, and hey! There could even be funnies. How about if it can be picked up and be put in a users image thing, whatever it's calld. So that they can read ut whenever. -- Leckgolo434 23:24, 9 November 2006 :::*Well the image files do need descriptions of where they where taken i.e. what level, what's in the image, etc... Thats very big of you to Volunteer to do all this! -- Yamanba 01:16, 10 November 2006 (UTC) ::::*Actually I'm not that good with computer articles it was an idia but maybe I can come up with some idias. It's why I got out of comp. lit. Besides I din't really know much about creating them. Yeah halo funnies would be cool, like Master Cheufs bad day. -- Leckgolo434 22:37, 10 November 2006 Heres an example of haow it works: Headline. Word, word bla bla bla not any thing I can think of for an article. So on and so on... Actually I already said I wasn't going to do it. It was a suggestion I do enough writing at school. and I repeat IT WAS A SUGGESTION. Don't worry I might sometimes help abit.--prophit of war 01:24, 18 November 2006 (UTC) Gameing: Our top story on gaming this month is people are playing this more than this(or something like that) Put graph here> Comic strip: Put funnies here> So it could go something like that ok. So maybe somone could do something like that exept have actual articles and stuff. *That's great I can't wait to see the good job you do with this Newspaper! -- Esemono 12:53, 12 November 2006 (UTC) I said it was a suggestion, I REPEAT A SUGGESTION, I get enough work at school I'm not going to do that. But I might be able to do some things though, I'm sure of that.--prophit of war 02:04, 18 November 2006 (UTC) :I say, just use HBO. It posts news all the time, links to articles about Halo, and has a comic (One One Se7en). --Dragonclaws 05:05, 18 November 2006 (UTC) Arcadia What about an arcade(I'm sure someone has a better name than I put) :*You mean a collection of online games like pac-man and stuff? That's really not our purpose. --Dragonclaws 20:46, 11 November 2006 (UTC) :*I dedinitely agree with Dragonclaws.--JohnSpartan117 22:42, 11 November 2006 (UTC) ::*I mean things like mini-games like Capture the Flag or Shooting gallery -- :::*We already have articles on Capture the Flag and other Multiplayer Games Oh and please sign your responses by putting four of these things after your post! ~~~~ --Esemono 14:51, 12 November 2006 (UTC) ::::*No not articles, mini-games kinda like that sonic the hedgehog thing on a computer. I already said mini games! :::::*Halopedia isn't the place for sonic the hedgehog games. Even if there was a game, that was Halo releated Halopedia wouldn't be able to have it on this webpage. But if you want to go play games we do have articles on some fan Halo games like, Halo Zero or Halo: Blood Covenant. As your Halo skills are so lacking don't fret I'm sure you'll be able to find LOTS of way to cheat in those games too! PS Why are you afraid to sign your edits? Ashamed people will know you're a cheater? -- Yamanba 22:26, 12 November 2006 (UTC) :::::*Try Halo Movie Online it's a Halo message board with an arcade. --Dragonclaws 22:35, 12 November 2006 (UTC) ::::::*No stupid I didn't say put that in there. Read this, IT WAS AN EXAMPLE!!! OKAY, YOU GOT THAT? Also I don't know how to sign them, do I just put by Lekgolo434 or what here Lekgolo434 ::::::*And I'm actually proud of cheating it's fun when hunters can't kill you. Lekgolo434 :::::*Well, I do not understand you. Please post your suggestion in greater detail. You can sign your name with this button. --Dragonclaws 03:52, 14 November 2006 (UTC) :::::*Or just type --~~~~ after we constantly told you how! THe bottom line is Halopedia is for information, not a place for games!--JohnSpartan117 06:09, 14 November 2006 (UTC) ::::::*Oh, well, I just wanted to play mini-games like something where it's a side-scrolling Capture the Flag but Oh well(lekgolo434) Cortana Questions How about a thing whare a user asks a question and if possible is answered. For example someone asks what Master Cheifs real name is and it answeres John. Kinda like how Ask jeves works. Halo Tunes How about a thing in the corner of the screen there could be the Halo theme song, which you could toggle off and on. :The wiki code is limited. This kind of stuff is beyond our capability. --Dragonclaws 23:20, 14 November 2006 (UTC) :Why do you still refuse to sign your name? All you have to do is put this, -- ~~~~ code after your post! Then the computer turns the codes into your name. Are you waiting for a cheat code to sign your name? -- Yamanba 00:07, 15 November 2006 (UTC) Sorry, sorry I keep forgetting--prophit of war 21:46, 15 November 2006 (UTC) Commercials The First Halo 3 TV AD 1:00min long File:Halo 3 TV Spot|200px *Are their articles on the commercials? *Has no one seen it yet?!?! We really need a page on this! Or at least included in the Halo 3 article! It rules! Mabye add some things about it, the things in it and possible clues that bungies weekly update said would be in it!For exmple who the two people are at the begging! (Not going into details incase I spoil it for anyone) :* -- 210.174.41.209 23:02, 5 December 2006 (UTC) lolololo Come and Learn Thats all I will do in the form of bringing people. I shall do nothing more, I am not a seeker. I am what is sought after. Helen -Current Mood; Annoyed and Humbled to an extent *'User:CaptainAdamGraves' Weird permanent glitch in halo 2 *For some unknown reason, the brute plasma rifle, covenant carbine, ghost and spectre and banshee's guns, warthog machine gun all suddenly have an increased firing rate. :Never happened to me. Just to clarify, have you modded it? --Dragonclaws 05:56, 4 December 2006 (UTC) ::I never modded my xbox, though I wish I could--Doomguy0505 ::The needler went so fast, that on Gravemind, I killed both brutes before cortana even starts to say "They don't have shield generators, but take them out before... he's berserking". I have no idea what triggered it --Doomguy0505 06:57, 4 December 2006 (UTC) :::Weird indeed. I suggest you try posting it at High Impact Halo; they might know of it. --Dragonclaws 10:13, 4 December 2006 (UTC) *The covenant elites have also been dummified, as in they cannot hear other covenant firing at you, which makes hitting them in the back really easy. Has anyone got this problem? --Doomguy0505 05:41, 4 December 2006 (UTC) *Unfortunately, it fixed itself :(. It must have been an easter egg. Silent and Mute It is rather troublesome to me, but I have made a penultimate decision. Because of the persistent efforts of several users that I will not identify, I am leaving Halopedia. So, those that beleive I am detrimental, see who will expand your ship articles, make your templates, make articles that spawn because of newly released information. When users vandalize the ship articles, who has the knowledge to judge if it is canon. And since you're the ones challenging what I've written, why don't you do and look it up? Oh, never mind. Just have fun. Keep up the work. Sincerely, RelentlessRecusant ' 16:31, 6 December 2006 (UTC) :This is how the world ends... --Rot 2327 6.12.06 Pronunciation *I think hard to pronounce words should have how to pronounce words should have how to pronounce them in parenthisese. Ex. merine(mar-een) I can pronounce that but not sharquoi, only type it. :Well, alien names we don't know how to pronounce because we've only seen them in text. Sharquoi I'd pronounce "shark-woy(rhymes with boy)", but that's not official. --Dragonclaws 00:09, 14 November 2006 (UTC) ::Oh, well I just wanted to know how to pronounce these things but if there not offitial...eh oh well. Thanks. Wait a minite I'm saying oh well alot aren't I...yeah I am. *Hey, how would you pronounce Jirallhanae?--prophit of war 01:57, 18 November 2006 (UTC)69.152.233.196 01:55, 18 November 2006 (UTC) **I pronounce it "jee-ral(rhymes with Paul)-hawn-ay", but that's an actual word in Korean, so I could be wrong. --Dragonclaws 01:43, 29 November 2006 (UTC) *Hows about Mjolnir eh? Some same its ma-jole-ner but people who know their Norse history say its Mee-ole-ner.--Rot 2330 6.12.06 *It's mee-ol-nir. SPARTAN-091 HelmetComm 13:25, 7 December 2006 (UTC) * Ill type it into one of those text talk things --Climax Viod 13:27, 7 December 2006 (UTC) a vandle in our mist? 76.181.131.182 has erased halo 1, 2, and 3s pages I have been able to replace most of the Halo 1 page, until I get to the trivia section, when something goes wrong, I also can't upload pictures with my computer, so if someone else might be able to do that, that would be very helpful. I think the Halo 3 page is pretty much back too, minus a few pictures. - Dockman :If you click on the History tab, you will be given a list of all revisions. Click on the time of the last good version before vandalism began to load that page, then click Edit and save the old revision to bring it back. --Dragonclaws 22:01, 14 December 2006 (UTC) Hey Some one delete or did something to the halo:ce, halo 2, halo 3, pages --Van246 :See thread directly above. --Dragonclaws 22:01, 14 December 2006 (UTC) Inside the Halo Universe Should we put the new ships article Inside the Halo Universe bit on the Main Page ? its big anoth and a whole differnt part of the Halo Universe --Climax Viod 14:35, 7 December 2006 (UTC) :Once it's actually in a good state, definately. Cheers, 'RelentlessRecusant ''' 20:16, 7 December 2006 (UTC) Banshee Builders At my Wikipedia user page, I made an unofficial group called the Banshee Builders where members would do research on Halo Banshees (Possibly other vehicles), post the information gathered, and possibly even make something resembling a working Banshee some day. It would be interesting to other Halo fans and also make video game history. The link is http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/User:Eiyuu_Kou. I hope this will grow into something special. Right now I need somebody to put it in a nice format and request its own page if it does well. I also used one of your pictures for the Banshee Builders' user box. If it is copyrighted, let me know what I must add to allow use of it. --69.239.175.29 22:42, 7 December 2006 (UTC) :The image is copyrighted. It is allowed on article pages under fair use, but Wikipedia does not allow such images on user pages. My suggestion is to just use the initials BB for your userbox. --Dragonclaws 08:32, 8 December 2006 (UTC) Covenant Speak English? You know what I dont understand? How can the Covenant speak English! That makes no sense. At first I thought maybe when you play as the Covenant its just translated for gameplay reasons but how can Sergeant Johnson talk to the Arbiter? How did Tarturaus talk to Miranda Keyes? It seems reasonable that the Master Cheif can hear Covenant speak English cause Cortana would instantly translate it.--JohnSpartan117 07:13, 8 December 2006 (UTC) :The Covenant can speak English. This is clarified in the books. After destroying Harvest, they transmit a message in English: "Your destruction is the will of the gods, and we are their instrument." However, the stuff in High Charity is most likely just preformed in English for the sake of the gamer. --Dragonclaws 08:21, 8 December 2006 (UTC) ::And in battle, when they revert to their native languages, John-117 has translation software uploaded into his neural grid. This is why "BLAAAARGH!" can be understood as "I've been shot!" SPARTAN-091 HelmetComm 14:19, 9 December 2006 (UTC) *Ah...so the Covenant studied the Humans closely and learned their language?-- *''There are currently: '''225 Pages on my watchlist!'' *''I am the official Template:FeaturedArticle guy!'' *''I am one of the official FanArt Committee guys'' Welcome To JohnSpartan117's Profile! Im JohnSpartan117...on most boards. On my Halo RPG "Installation 07" I am JohnSpartan117_Reborn. Sometimes I am Johnston49er. On xbox live I am SWAHSpartan117. My Site is: Installation07. We are an active HALO RPG site, and are proud friends of this site. AIM: Johnston49er MSN: Johnston49er@aol.com Yahoo: Johnston49er Image:MastaCheif.gif|left|thumb|300px|My Rank...I mean...the MC's rank. New Wiki that needs help! Hey I need help on a Wiki about Installation 07. Its basically a fanon wiki like this about the RPG on Installation 07. Here it is! Place your Signature here! Place your signature below to sign that you have read JohnSpartan117's page. #--JohnSpartan117 04:21, 8 December 2006 (UTC) Let me sign in myself first! #--'RelentlessRecusant'' ' 17:14, 8 December 2006 (UTC) Demons...a threat to be annihilated, lest be a possible infection vector. Sentinels, where art thouest? =D #--Sanghelli #--'Rot' 1540 9.12.06 #--SPARTAN-091 HelmetComm||Juliet Nice page, Chief. #--Admaral Sozai #--24.251.125.185 01:26, 21 December 2006 (UTC) #--Spartan-104 16:13, 23 Decmber 1006 (EST) Nice Page #----Spartan-007 13:36, 28 December 2006 (UTC) #--T3rr0r #--[[User:ryanngreenday|'ryan']][[User talk:Ryanngreenday/Archive|'n']][[User talk:Ryanngreenday|'green']] '' Awards * By User:Darth nexes Articles made ALL BYMYSELF! *Killed In Action *Missing In Action Halo Collection Consider me the new page reference guy because I got all the books! My Halo book Collection: *Halo: The Fall of Reach Note: I read this! *Halo: The Flood NOte: I also read this! *Halo: First Strike Note: Read this!!! *Halo: Ghosts Of Onyx NOte: I am still reading this! *Halo Graphic Novel note: Just finished! Halo Video Games Collection: *Halo: Combat Evolved *Halo 2 Note: Unfortunately I did not get the Special Edition. *Halo 3 Legendary Edition. Yep, I reserved Legendary Edition at Gamestop. It comes with a helmet and a stand that also works as a 3 game case holder. Guess what games I am putting in there. *Halo Wars While I havent bought it...or even reserved it...I will certainly buy this as soon as it comes out! User Boxes FanArt Committee You have been selected by the Halopedia community to judge which fanart images will be allowed to be used on this site. Please cast your vote for the disputed images shown on the Halopedia:FanArt Rulings page. -- Esemono 15:58, 1 January 2007 (UTC) 07:38, 13 December 2006 (UTC) :Right. --Dragonclaws 07:53, 13 December 2006 (UTC) Awards! http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/Halopedia:Awards Currently we have two official awards. I have noticed though that RR uses his own awards. Could we use these officially?--User:JohnSpartan117 http://installation07.uk.to 09:31, 16 December 2006 (UTC) :*I made my custom awards to recognize users for what they've done, not just a simple award. I also used a touch of originality to use it. THe colored arrow with the text within for the "official" awards is good, but I wanted something different...it's also to show that I'' appreciate what they've done, not just any Halopedia member. Make them official if you will, but I will insist that I only can award those awards. Cheers, -49 Proximal Secant ['RelentlessRecusant ] 18:00, 16 December 2006 (UTC) :*Feel free to make your own awards John but as User:RelentlessRecusant says his awards are not official Halopedia awards. -- Esemono 04:21, 17 December 2006 (UTC) Just thought I let everyone know IM the guy whos been changing the ARticle of the week these past few weeks.-- *''There are currently: '''225 Pages on my watchlist!'' *''I am the official Template:FeaturedArticle guy!'' *''I am one of the official FanArt Committee guys'' Welcome To JohnSpartan117's Profile! Im JohnSpartan117...on most boards. On my Halo RPG "Installation 07" I am JohnSpartan117_Reborn. Sometimes I am Johnston49er. On xbox live I am SWAHSpartan117. My Site is: Installation07. We are an active HALO RPG site, and are proud friends of this site. AIM: Johnston49er MSN: Johnston49er@aol.com Yahoo: Johnston49er Image:MastaCheif.gif|left|thumb|300px|My Rank...I mean...the MC's rank. New Wiki that needs help! Hey I need help on a Wiki about Installation 07. Its basically a fanon wiki like this about the RPG on Installation 07. Here it is! Place your Signature here! Place your signature below to sign that you have read JohnSpartan117's page. #--JohnSpartan117 04:21, 8 December 2006 (UTC) Let me sign in myself first! #--'RelentlessRecusant'' ' 17:14, 8 December 2006 (UTC) Demons...a threat to be annihilated, lest be a possible infection vector. Sentinels, where art thouest? =D #--Sanghelli #--'Rot' 1540 9.12.06 #--SPARTAN-091 HelmetComm||Juliet Nice page, Chief. #--Admaral Sozai #--24.251.125.185 01:26, 21 December 2006 (UTC) #--Spartan-104 16:13, 23 Decmber 1006 (EST) Nice Page #----Spartan-007 13:36, 28 December 2006 (UTC) #--T3rr0r #--[[User:ryanngreenday|'ryan']][[User talk:Ryanngreenday/Archive|'n']][[User talk:Ryanngreenday|'green']] '' Awards * By User:Darth nexes Articles made ALL BYMYSELF! *Killed In Action *Missing In Action Halo Collection Consider me the new page reference guy because I got all the books! My Halo book Collection: *Halo: The Fall of Reach Note: I read this! *Halo: The Flood NOte: I also read this! *Halo: First Strike Note: Read this!!! *Halo: Ghosts Of Onyx NOte: I am still reading this! *Halo Graphic Novel note: Just finished! Halo Video Games Collection: *Halo: Combat Evolved *Halo 2 Note: Unfortunately I did not get the Special Edition. *Halo 3 Legendary Edition. Yep, I reserved Legendary Edition at Gamestop. It comes with a helmet and a stand that also works as a 3 game case holder. Guess what games I am putting in there. *Halo Wars While I havent bought it...or even reserved it...I will certainly buy this as soon as it comes out! User Boxes FanArt Committee You have been selected by the Halopedia community to judge which fanart images will be allowed to be used on this site. Please cast your vote for the disputed images shown on the Halopedia:FanArt Rulings page. -- Esemono 15:58, 1 January 2007 (UTC) 07:39, 13 December 2006 (UTC) :Much appriciated. Although I was working on changing it to Cortana Letters about the same time as you, but I was too slow and you got there first by a few minutes. BTW, your thread title reminded me of the Reds' surrender in Red vs Blue. --Dragonclaws 07:52, 13 December 2006 (UTC) ::Can I continue to be the official "Article Of The Week" ChangeR?--User:JohnSpartan117 http://installation07.uk.to 21:00, 15 December 2006 (UTC) :::Yes you can still do it. -- Esemono 04:53, 23 December 2006 (UTC) About wikis How do you modify the navigation bar? --Doomguy0505 11:54, 13 December 2006 (UTC) :You mean the sidebar? Only admins can edit that stuff. --Dragonclaws 02:24, 14 December 2006 (UTC) :I have my own wiki and I want to know how to edit the sidebar --Doomguy0505 07:57, 16 December 2006 (UTC) ::Oh. Use this link: MediaWiki:Sidebar. --Dragonclaws 08:14, 16 December 2006 (UTC) :::here is the mediawiki manual for more info http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/Manual:Navigation_bar The Forerunners not in the Dyson Sphere? How do we know this? The subject should spell it out, but if it doesn't, let's get one thing clear: How do we know that there's no Forerunners in the Shield? It's 2 AU in diameter (the distance from the sun to earth, or 75,000,000 km -ish). That makes the circumference about 17,662,500,000,000,000 Kilometers. Using the formula for surface area of a sphere (It IS a dyson SPHERE after all), 4pi*r^2, we come up with a surface area of approximately 70,650,000,000,000,000 square kilometers (If you get a different answer using the windows calculator, remember that it doesn't factor in Order of Operations (PEMDAS), and as such gives an inaccurate answer. How in the world don't we know that there's Forerunners in there? As far as Kelly's scope sees, it's only a bowl. In reference to Kelly's wprds on H:GoO on page 381 "Why aren't they here?", here is probably abour 4 square kilometers in that area. judging by the time they've had to run around in that thing (It probably shut on them when they activated Halo the first time), they could be anywhere in there. Or maybe they got out and repopulated, hence why the humans and covenant are alive today, and the Monitor(s) recognize the spartans as Reclaimers. /rant If i didn't break your head, thanks for sticking around to read my rant. try and figure out my logic. that'll break your head. I'm gonna go to bed now, cause all this math i did without a calculator broke my head. VikedaL 06:22, 16 December 2006 (UTC) Where is the Plasma Mortar Article? *I think the covanant weapons page needs to be updated with a plasma mortar article like the one I created but that was deleted. -- How 343 could activate the ring even if... How could 343 activate the rings without the index exactly?--User:JohnSpartan117 http://installation07.uk.to 09:05, 20 December 2006 (UTC) :I'm not sure what you're asking. He was going to have Mobuto claim the Index and activate Halo for him, and after his death he got John-117 to do it. However, when Cortana inturrupted the firing sequence, he was going to kill him and find another Reclaimer to start it up. But Cortana absorbs the Index and goes into the MC, forcing 343GS to recover her intact. --Dragonclaws 10:27, 20 December 2006 (UTC) Oh? Really...didnt he say he was going to activate it another way?--User:JohnSpartan117 http://installation07.uk.to 02:30, 22 December 2006 (UTC) :"If you are unwilling to help, I will simply find another. Still, I must have the Index. Give your construct to me, or I will be forced to take her from you." 343GS can't activate Halo without two things: a Reclaimer and the Index. He says he'll find another Reclaimer besides MC to do it, but he needs the Index inside Cortana. --Dragonclaws 05:58, 26 December 2006 (UTC) I think you mean Cortana's comment shortly afterwards. "In case the Monitor or his Sentinels find a way to activate halo without the Index". This -incorrect- assumption makes up the entire level of Two Betrayals. -- Someone without an account yet 22:24, 17 March 2007 (GMT) Did you know? We should also do a "Did you know?"--JohnSpartan117 01:22, 10 October 2006 (UTC) :Yes, like "Did you know that ...." Just to help your point. --ah2190 07:32, 13 October 2006 (UTC) ::I'm not sure we have enough room anymore. The things we have are pretty bulky. --Dragonclaws 21:08, 31 December 2006 (UTC) Character Modding I was wondering how you mod to make other characters playable in multiplayer.I have a Mac computer and a regular X-Box.Any one know how to or point me to a site that will show me?-Malak 23:00, 17 December 2006 (UTC) Spelling I vote we make American spelling Halopedia standard as Bungie is an American company. --Dragonclaws 10:32, 20 December 2006 (UTC) :Agreed. Though only a handful of articles would need to be changed. I don't believe it really matters that much. -ED 20:47, 20 December 2006 (UTC) ::Well, there's an article with "armour" in the title. It's an inconsistancy with most of Halopedia, which makes it look strange. --Dragonclaws 21:56, 20 December 2006 (UTC) :Well I'm not sure how many Halopedians are from Canada, I'm American. I would guess that Esemono is Canadian. I guess it just comes down to which country the most users come from. We have a significant amount of users from all the english speaking countries from the world. -ED 03:00, 21 December 2006 (UTC) :There are quite a few Candadian users here... ryanngreenay, Esemono, others... but American spelling is probably the best idea in this case. SPARTAN-091 HelmetComm||Juliet 22:54, 26 December 2006 (UTC) :Yeah that's fine with me -- Esemono 08:50, 28 December 2006 (UTC) INFECTION Well as some of you HALO fans know there has been a large increase of Infection players and well I think surely as do others would enjoy having it made an official ranked or social playlist for matchmaking on HALO 3. For those who agree with me send me a HOORAH to my profile or gamertag on xbox live(Cowtower) if you choose to disagree send me a BOORAH to my profile or gamertag and tell me why you dislike it. Cowtower